1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a figure displaying device such as the visual scene display of the CGI (computer generated image) type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During training for the control of an airplane, etc., a visual scene display is used in order to simulate visual scenes which are seen out of the window of a cockpit while following the movement of the airplane or the like.
The visual scene display is such that edges representative of the contour of a figure to be displayed are generated on the basis of data which is transmitted from a computer which depends on the piloted status of the airplane or the like; these edges are converted into a surface, and the surface is displayed on a monitor device. With a prior-art display the brightnesses of the respective figures displayed are uniform, so that the picture tends to bring about visual fatigue and an inferior training effect.